creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sleep As Android
Pewna użytkowniczka reddit o nazwie Redwantsblue80 utworzyła post o nazwie "Experience using Sleep As Android app". Opowiada ona w nim swoje doświadczenie związane z aplikacją Sleep As Android. Oto tłumaczenie oryginalnego posta. Sądzę, że jest to dość straszne oraz interesujące, by się tutaj znalazło. "Korzystam z aplikacji "Sleep As Android", by poprawić jakość snu. Jedną z jej funkcji jest nagrywanie odgłosów w nocy – chrapanie, gadanie przez sen, kaszel etc. Korzystałam z tej aplikacji od 1 października 2013. Nigdy nie złapałam innych dźwięków poza tych moich. 30 grudnia o 2:04 znalazłam coś dziwnego. Tej nocy spałam we własnym łóżku, było ze mną moje trzy letnie dziecko, ze względu na to, że bał się ciemności. W całym domu byliśmy sami. Następnego dnia postanowiłam przesłuchać i skasować nagrania, ale natrafiłam na to szczególne. Nagranie Oryginalne nagranie Nagranie oczyszczone z szumów Można usłyszeć w nim dziwne kliknięcia, które wraz z upływem czasu zaczynają być coraz bardziej głośne. Po czasie usłyszysz także jak mówię "What are you doing??", następnie gdzieś tam można usłyszeć ciche i głębokie "Nothing". Kliknięcia zrobią się bardzo głośne, a na samym końcu nagrania usłyszysz ten sam głos mówiący "That's them" (tak myślę). Jestem tym bardzo zaniepokojona. Nie pamiętam bym tej nocy się budziła. Jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie jest takie, że odpowiedziałam na własne majaczenie, ale ten głos w ogóle nie brzmi jak ja. Nie brzmi jak coś, co mogłabym naśladować. Nie brzmi jak coś, co mój przedszkolak mógłby naśladować. Nie mam pojęcia czym mogą być te kliknięcia. Pozostawiam włączony na noc wiatrak, ale kliknięcia zdają się pochodzić gdzieś niedaleko mojego telefonu (który jest postawiony obok mnie na stole). Chciałabym powiedzieć, że wyłapałam już wcześniej te odgłosy, jednak usunęłam je myśląc, że to nic takiego – jest to coś, co słyszę po raz pierwszy." Od tego momentu zaczynam przeskakiwać przez edycję, ze względu na to, że w poprzednich nie ma nic szczególnego uwagi. EDIT#1 = Screenshot SAA.jpg|Zrzut ekranu pokazujący czas, w którym zostały nagrane dźwięki. Sleep Graph.png|Oto grafik pokazujący typ snu, w jakim byłam, kiedy te dźwięki zostały nagrane. |-| EDIT#4 = Nie wyłapałam więcej tych dziwnych kliknięć od tamtego momentu. Usprawniłam zabezpieczenia mojego domu, wymieniłam zamki, tego typu rzeczy. Wydarzyło się to 4 miesiące temu. Do tego momentu, nie spotkałam się więcej z tym dziwnymi odgłosami, jednakże, była jedna, może dwie, takie sytuacje, gdzie słychać było te kliknięcia. Obudziłam się przez te kliknięcia i próbowałam wychwycić źródło tych dźwięków. Dźwięk wydawał się pochodzić z miejsca, gdzie stał mój wiatrak, jakieś dwanaście stóp od mojego łóżka, ale im bliżej niego byłam, tym odgłos bardziej zaczął cichnąć. Nie pochodził on z mojego wiatraka. Poszłam za radą jednego z was i krótko po ostatnim klikaniu przeszłam cały mój dom i zapytałam czy cokolwiek, co jest w moim domu, może go opuścić, ponieważ ja i mój syn jesteśmy przerażeni. Czułam się jak kompletna wariatka robiąc to, jednakże byłam zmuszona robić cokolwiek. Nie stało się nic dziwnego przez 3 miesiące." |-| EDIT#6 = Ludzie pisali do mnie i prosili o uaktualnienie lub chcieli się dowiedzieć czy ja i mój syn czujemy się dobrze. Ten incydent cholernie nas wystraszył. Wciąż korzystam z tej aplikacji, ale tylko i wyłącznie w celach monitorowania – nigdy nie słucham nagrań, dlatego też nie było uaktualnień, które mogłabym wam dać. Spotkałam redditowca na tyle miłego, który opowiedział mi profesjonalnie, że ten głos prawdopodobnie nie pochodził ode mnie. Napisał mi to w prywatnej wiadomości, więc nie mogę zdradzić jego imienia, chyba że uzyskam jego pozwolenie. Mam nadzieję, że popracuję nad tym jeszcze z tą osobą, by w pełni dowieść, że głos nie jest mój. Oto, co mi napisała ta osoba: "10/17/2014: Druga osoba na nagraniu definitywnie nie jest tobą mówiącą do siebie, także nie jest to twój syn. Intensywność twojego głosu mówiącego "What are you doing" jest wypowiadany w okolicach 265Hz a głos odpowiadającego jest w okolicach 95Hz. Jest to stosunkowo bardzo niski głos, nawet dla mężczyzny. Niestety nagranie wydaje się mieć przycięte niższe częstotliwości, które powodują, że odgłos mężczyzny jest w okolicach 190Hz. Jest w nim jednak pozostawiona odrobina dźwięku w 90Hz, a sądząc po wyższych częstotliwościach i paru testach mojego głosu (Jestem mężczyzną), to definitywnie dla mnie brzmi jak mężczyzna. Gdybym miał nagranie twojego normalnego głosu i nagranie, w którym próbowałabyś mówić ze zniżonym głosem, mógłbym powiedzieć, czy moja teoria jest prawdziwa." To wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy jakie były w źródle. Jeśli coś przeoczyłem, proszę uprzejmie o edycję. ---- Tłumaczenie: Marszuk Pożal się! 11:22, wrz 2, 2017 (UTC) Źródło: Experience using sleep as android app Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki